


花树

by jthf04



Category: all千, 易千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jthf04/pseuds/jthf04





	花树

易烊千玺第一次在画室看见千遥画画的时候小小地吃了一惊。他向清新明净的水色上点着白色，从一大片白里孤独地长出来的一株新的白，有种莫名其妙的力量。千遥感觉到背后投向画布的目光，转头冲千玺浅浅地笑了一下。千玺又惊讶地发现这个男生唇角的梨涡和自己的如出一辙。实际上——即使很难相信——男孩的整张脸都和自己的像。

但当时，易烊千玺只是问，你在画什么呀？反而千遥停住画笔，更好奇地看向他。

我们长得真像！千遥蹬着转椅转过来，明媚得没有一丝阴霾。我叫千遥。这是棵长在云上的花树，花儿还没开呢，等会儿就像了啊。千遥转回去继续帮树生长。他的声音带着一丝不很地道的京腔，很好听，让人听了心里舒坦。

为什么在云上？

因为它不是真的。

少年的相遇相识简单得像树种落进云里，无心培育，却自己嗖嗖地冒着截儿，长出枝桠。

千玺喜欢画画，画得不如千遥好。他常安静地看千遥画画，调色盘上晕染在一起的奇妙的色彩，和千遥画布上永远画不尽的美丽童话。千遥描绘一幕深深浅浅的紫调星空，把画笔交给千玺，让他画点星星。画室外夜来香的馥郁香气窜进来，令人眩晕。易烊千玺懵懵地接过还有温度的画笔，迟疑着往苍穹中撒上星辰。千遥凑得好近，近到能看见千玺脸颊上细细的绒毛。易烊千玺蜜色的眼眸对上来，撞进一潭深情。吻来得自然又温柔，像每一对坠入爱河的情侣。和夏日蝉鸣交织着，他们的第一枚吻是从世界尽头赶来的，身上没有未来。

花在三万里高空绽放。

少年的平常很平常。用颜料把对方糊弄成花猫，为了逃开惩罚在不大的房间里躲躲藏藏，惊得二十缩进床底。易烊千玺笑得没力气，指着花猫千遥说你这样太丑了，一点都不像我了！千遥伸手去挠易烊千玺，说好啊你，你是不是就因为我长得和你像才喜欢我？易烊千玺躲闪不急，就在他怀里痒成一团，笑得梨涡里都盛了蜜，还嘴说就是就是就是，我自恋着呢！两个少年嘻嘻哈哈地闹，透过俏皮话悄悄传达专属彼此的秘密情愫。闹得累了就窝进枕头里，心满意足地黏着彼此，从没想过会渐行渐远。

易烊千玺始终认定，是千遥头一次告诉自己：你在这个世界上不是流离失所的，你还有我呢。也至少从始至终，千遥的怀抱都是温暖的。

但世界是个铺陈珠宝的泥潭，人陷在里面不能乱动，否则会被吞噬。两个人在一起，最好没有致命的分歧，静静地牵手。

更内向的人的心能装下更遥远的东西。千玺要的遥远在真切中，千遥的遥远在他的画里。一直和千遥并肩在画室不是易烊千玺想要的，易烊千玺向往现实。和千遥在一起久了，却越来越感觉自己被禁锢在童话里，在安乐乡里焦灼。

他们不知道第多少次争吵，千遥不知道第多少次沉默着退让。但是那是千玺头一回说，你可以永远画画，但我不行，我也不要。那也是千遥第一次没有追上夺门而出的千玺。

易烊千玺傍晚再次回到画室。将夜未夜，天空的颜色是千遥最讨厌的黛蓝，压抑又深不见底。千遥后来也想，花凋零在这种色彩里也许才是最合适的。

千遥，有公司要签我。易烊千玺努力让声音显得平静，沙哑声调里的微微颤抖却毫不留情地出卖了他。后来易烊千玺终于敢回望那一幕的时候，觉得千遥不是真的不在意。他明明清楚地看见千遥拿画笔的手顿了一下。但千遥没有停下他的画笔，转过身来看他一眼。

易烊千玺听见千遥说，嗯。

嗯是什么意思？

恭喜你的意思。

……

易烊千玺记不太清自己是怎么强装平静地说出分手，又是怎么走上空旷的街道的。天气有点转凉了，尽管不太明显，但孤独的人能察觉。易烊千玺习惯了自顾自地走，即使性格并非如此，有时候看上去也有些目中无人。千遥不喜欢看别人，只喜欢看千玺，带得易烊千玺也这样。于是当世界焦点失散的时候，思维可以漫步去很远的地方。千玺听见现实发出的声音，是空荡荡的地下停车场中刮起狂风的声音。嗡，嗡，呼，呼。鬼哭狼嚎的，惹得他了个寒战。

那天晚上，他设想过很多结局。千遥像往常一样在家里，怀里抱着二十，坐在茶几前敲打笔记本的键盘，看到他回来时抬眼抱歉地笑笑，把二十拎起来幼稚地捏着声音和他打招呼；或者他也可以先让步，打电话给千遥，别扭地用自己不擅长的玩笑语气说我骗你的，才没公司要我呢，再缠着千遥给自己看看新的画儿；不然等过一段时间，两个人都冷静了再重归于好也行。因为易烊千玺觉得，只要最后是千遥就可以了。

这个世界的大部分还是普通而平庸的，易烊千玺想。自己肯定也是普通而平庸的，所以设想一个都没实现。千遥和他默契地沉默起来，都没等到冷静下来服软的那一刻。画家继续用画笔描绘童话，只是后来的日子里时常觉得，向画布上点缀的动作越发行尸走肉。有些说不出来的东西永远地缺失了，再也没画出来过。而以后的大明星，在那个夜晚过后的第三天登上飞向未来的飞机，逼着自己不回头。

易烊千玺回忆起那次漫长的飞行，感觉自己经历的是一次出逃。

出逃到现在都没有成功。

如果知道这个，对美和忧伤最敏感的画家是不是又可以画出不一样的东西？易烊千玺随手将夹在前面靠背的信纸扯出来，往上写：春日萌芽，夏日生长，秋日枯萎，冬日封存。他靠着椅背，偏头看窗外。高空云层重重叠叠，阳光落下来，把一团团白色水汽照得晶莹。机舱里的冷气开得太足了，易烊千玺的鼻子酸酸的，还有点刺痛，有点想哭，这都是冷气的原因。

易烊千玺问自己：到哪看见的天不是同一片天呢？可我们其实很少看见同一片天。是不是，千遥？

易烊千玺咀嚼着遗憾的回忆睡去。睡梦里有一棵千遥画过的，开在云上的花树。洁白的花看似开得灿烂，实则已经脱了水分。干花缀在树上，挤了满满一树，阴影投在云间。一阵风过，花落下来，在云雾上滚动，滚着滚着就碎成齑粉，散进风里。

再然后，易烊千玺梦见整棵花树都不见了。现实继续平淡地呼啸，盛放着的只剩下云朵。


End file.
